


Faking It

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, Ronon wishes it was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking It

She’s seen him without his shirt before.

But here in the tent the Bavi set up for Dr. Jennifer Keller, even standing in his leathers, Ronon feels naked.

Earlier in the night, he danced at the Bavi feast - a reckless celebration of food and drink and a wild stomping dance that pounded in Ronon’s veins even before one of the Bavi men yelled a drunken challenge and he grinned and seized the gauntlet. And forgot that at the end of the dance, the guest of honour was to choose a man or woman of his or her preference with whom to spend the night.

Who else could she choose?

It was a show - they both knew that when she laughed and pointed to him. But when the Bavi hurried him away to make him ready for the guest of honour, Ronon wished it was real.

He wishes it was real now as footsteps pause outside the tent flap, and it lifts to show her smile, hesitant, hopeful, rueful. “You’re okay?”

He shrugs. “Fine.”

Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are a little brighter than usual, but she’s not drunk, perhaps a little tipsy. “You know, I think they’re expecting us to...”

“Yeah.” Dreadlocks itch along his jaw and he reaches up to tie them back, out of his face. “You don’t have to.”

As he does so, she tilts her head and watches him in a way that pounds his heart against his ribs: one part tipsy mischief, one part wry amusement, one part plain interest.

“And if I want to?”

He can’t quite keep the smile off his face. “Better be sure about it.”

Now the smile is wholly wry. “We’re off-world. We probably shouldn’t.”

There’s a rustle outside in the bushes and some giggling, and Ronon remembers something else. “The kids listen in, you know.”

She turns her head to look thoughtfully into the shadows, and her skin floods with pink. “Should we give them something to listen to, then?”

Side by side, they sit on the pallet. They don’t meet each other’s eyes because if they did, they’d burst into laughter. As it is, a little way in Ronon chokes mid-grunt at the sheer insanity of what they’re doing, and laughter seeps into Jennifer’s voice as she makes little panting noises, blushing furiously but holding up her end.

Somewhere between murmurs and the simulated peak of pleasure, her head leans against his shoulder, and his arm slides around her waist. And as Jennifer works her way up to ‘orgasm’ Ronon catches her mouth in his own and her hand slides up his bare shoulder, and then they’re all limbs and skin and tangled clothing and heat and sudden laughter, like bubbled water that fizzles on the tongue.

And when they finally stop laughing, resting in each other’s arms like they’ve just had the sex they pretended to have, Jennifer rests her cheek against his shoulder and heaves a sigh.

“That was fun,” she murmurs, and laughter ripples beneath her voice. “I don’t think I’ve had that much fun in... Oh.”

Ronon had settled back on the bed, prepared to ignore the ache in his balls. He chuckles in spite of them. “Maybe we could do it again sometime.”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
